A Simple Visit
by SummoningSpazzy
Summary: The treck to Gamzee's house is a long one and Tavros has a hard time making it in his four wheeled device. So Gamzee promises that he won't have to make it and that he'll come and visit the rust blood instead! Gamzee/Tavros Smut, don't like don't read.


Grey fingers ran over a black keyboard, the long digits typed rhythmically to the pulsing bass that came from a boom box in a corner. The fingers stopped for a moment and tapped at the side of the key board," fUcK. WhErE iS tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN i KeY?" The indigo blooded troll stared at the keyboard. Most of the letters on the keyboard were rubbed off from the amount of use and abuse the thing had had.

Said grey fingers ran through messy, matted black hair as the troll leaned back against a very large pile of metal horns, groaning," fUcKiNg LoSt My GrOoVe…" The troll, not so carefully and rather unceremoniously, shoved his husktop off of his lap and stood. He stretched for a second then regained his bad posture. The lanky troll looked around his messy room in an almost trance like state. His expression brightened though and he quickly slouched over to a bottle of RedPop Faygo that lay on the floor a ways away from him. He reached down and picked it up, cracking it open with a satisfying hIsSsSsSsS. The troll quickly took a swig of it and went back to where he was sitting on the floor, capping it as he slumped back to his original position. He tugged his husktop back onto his lap and looked over his screen.

The other troll he was chatting with had replied a couple times in his absence.

AT: hEY, uM, gAMZEE, yOU STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR RHYME,

AT: uM, yOU OK, yOU NEVER STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF, uM, a SESSION,

Gamzee looked over the replies from his friend and smirked, aww the little guy was worried about him. Cute. Gamzee's hands hovered over the keys for a moment, then started typing again, as if the I key never mattered:

TC: sOrRy BrO, jUsT lOsT mY mOtHeRfUcKiN gRoOvE iS aLl. :o)

AT: ,,,,,,yOU, uM, oNLY LOOSE YOUR GROOVE, uM, wHEN SOMETHINGS FRYING ON YOUR, uH, tHINK PAN, yOU SURE YOU'RE OK,

TC: yEaH mAn, JuSt DiStRaCtEd Is AlL.

AT: wHATS, uH, dISTRACTING YOU,

TC: TaVrOs, DoN't WoRrY aBoUt It BrO.

AT: oK,,,,,

AT: uM, yOU KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING, wE'RE BROS REMEMBER,

Gamzee sighed and scratched the back of his head, his painted face twisted into a mixed expression. A sadness sat in his droopy eyes, but a smile sat on his gaunt face.

TC: YeAh. BrOs. MoThErFuCkIn BlOoD.

AT: uH,,,yEAH,

TC: I'm GoNnA gO mAkE mE sOmE mOtHeRFuCkIn PiE.

TC: tAvBrO.

TC: YoU sHoUlD cOmE oVeR sOmEtImE aNd HaVe SoMe PiE wItH mE.

AT: uH,,,i WOULD, bUT, uM, iTS KINDA HARD TO GET FROM PLACE TO PLACE WITHOUT WORKING LEGS,

TC: Oh YeAh.

TC: ThAt'S cOoL. I'lL jUsT cOmE vIsIt YoU tHeN.

TC: I'lL jUsT uP aNd DrOp By.

AT: uM, wHEN WOULD THIS BE,

AT: sO i CAN, uM, cLEAN MY ROOM A LITTLE, i KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY, uH, cARE BUT I WANT YOU TO FEEL COMFORTABLE HERE,

TC: bRo I dOn'T cArE iF yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN rOoMs MeSsY, iD fEeL mOtHeRfUcKiN cOmFoRtAbLe No MaTtEr WhAt.

TC: cUz Id Up AnD bE aRoUnD yOu.

TC: I'lL jUsT sToP bY wHeN i ThInK aBoUt It. ThAt CoOl TaVbRo?

AT: uH,,,sURE, dO WHATEVER,

Gamzee smiled and signed off, he stood and walked over to where he kept his pie tins, he picked one up and filled it to the brim with soper slime. The lanky troll then slunk out of his room and to his kitchen, where he commenced heating it up in the oven. Everyone told him they were poisonous, but Gamzee didn't really care. They tasted too good to be poisonous and they made him see the mOtHeRfUcKiN bItChTiTeSt MiRaClEs EvEr, and he couldn't really function without the pies. He got….funny in the head. It wasn't any fun and it always put a damper on his mood.

Tavros finished the conversation with his friend and fidgeted in his chair. His thoughts going every which way, Gamzee was coming to his hive, Gamzee was thinking about something he wouldn't share with him, Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee, BLUH, he quickly held his head and focused on one thought process. He really, really cared about Gamzee. He was so confused about his feelings for him though, and what confused him more was Gamzee ended a conversation they had a few days ago with," aNd MaYbE mAkEoUt A lItTlE."

Tavros removed his hands from his head and shut his computer quickly and put his face in his hands instead, a deep chocolate blush running across his grey cheeks. He dumped his computer onto the floor and wheeled away from it as if it was something scary or dangerous. He sighed again and wondered when his clowny friend would pay him a visit. Gamzee was never the type for being on time, or having any schedule at all, so for all Tavros knew, Gamzee could be banging on his door right now.

The small troll looked around his messy room, well if Gamzee was going to drop by at any time, he should clean this mess up a little. Ugh, but it was so hard to bend over and pick everything up while sitting in his four wheeled device.

Tavros brainstormed for a moment; maybe he could just crawl around and push everything into a pile. No. That's stupid, mainly because he wouldn't really know what to do with the pile once he made it. Tavros sighed and rubbed his temples, he had a headache from thinking too hard. May be he could just go to sleep for a while. It was pretty late and his mind was strained from thinking about feelings that required any sort of confidence on his part.

The chair ridden troll removed his hands from his head and glanced sideways at his computer and fidgeted again. He wished Gamzee had given him an exact time when he would come over. Then Tavros could have made him cookies or something. The paraplegic shook his head and wheeled up his ramp to his recuperacoon. He carefully took his clothes off and tossed them onto the floor. After he was nude he clamored into the bed pod, his head sticking out slightly due to his horns, man he wished he fit in this thing. Fuck. Tavros sighed as he watched his wheel chair roll down the ramp. He'd get that later. He thought as he shut his golden eyes and fell sound asleep.

Gamzee walked slowly down a winding path, it was hard to get to Tavros' house and now he understood why the other male was whining about coming to see him. This road would be awful with a wheel chair. Hell it was awful without a wheelchair! But that's cool. He couldn't wait to see his Tavbro so the long trek was worth it. His eyes traveled around the landscape, he stopped for a split second, his eyes staring at an overly cool tree. It reminded him of the smug red text human he'd talked to that tried to ruin his religion. Motherfuckin tree. He tore his eyes from the tree and now sulked down the path, grumbling to himself about blasphemy.

After a long while, finally Gamzee came upon Tavros' windmill hive. In his opinion, it was one of the awesomest, most miraculous designs a troll could make for his hive, and when the wind blew and turned that big motherfuckin windmill, it was like watching a miracle. It was amazing and Gamzee could watch that sucker turn for hours. But tonight was cold and still. It gave Gamzee the creeps.

The subjuggulate walked up to the house and raised his hand to knock on the door. Wait. Why was he knocking? This is dumb. The clown troll turned and walked around the house and scaled the side of it, this was much better, fuck motherfucking knocking. Slowly he crawled up to Tavros' window; it'd be much more fun to surprise his big horned friend. Clumsily Gamzee pushed open the window and tumbled into Tavros' room with a loud and rather obnoxious, HONK!

Gamzee stood up quickly, he'd forgotten about the horn in his back pocket, he looked at it roll across the floor, for a second he lost his train of thought. Yeah, roll motherfucker. Wait. This is stupid. Gamzee shook his head and looked around, expecting to see Tavros in his chair, looking terrified at him, but no….Gamzee blinked and scratched his head.…where was Tavros…? Gamzee scanned the room again, wondering if his good bro had turned invisible. Oh wait! There he is! A wide grin spread across Gamzee's face when he saw the top of Tavros' head sticking out of his recuperacoon. It faded a little though and he thought: pOoR lIl mOtHeRfUcKeR cOuLdNt GeT a GoOd NiGhTs SlEeP iF hE tRiEd.

He was surprised though, that he didn't wake him up. Tavros told him once about being a really light sleeper because he couldn't fit in his pod. Gamzee shrugged and looked at Tavros' wheel chair, why was this thing up and down here? Shouldn't it be up on the ramp? Gamzee shrugged again and walked up the ramp and squatted down, looking at the tuft of black mohawk and horns that stuck out of the recuperacoon.

Slowly Gamzee reached down and gently ran his grey fingers through the soft arch of hair. He loved Tavros' strange hairstyle. It suited him somehow. It made him the cutest motherfucker he knew.

Just as Gamzee finished petting him, Tavros jolted awake and looked up at Gamzee from out of the lip of his pod. His cheeks flushed a golden peanut butter and Gamzee smiled," hEh, YoU'rE rEaLlY mOtHeRfUcKeN cUtE rIgHt NoW." The subjuggulate observed, which just made Tavros blush deeper.

"w, wHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU WERE COMING, uM, i'M REALLY, uH, nOT DECENT RIGHT NOW,,,,,,,l, lIKE AT ALL,,,,,i REALLY WISH YOU, uM, gAVE ME AN EXACT TIME,,,,,," Tavros fumbled over his words as he glanced from side to side, not really knowing how to handle the situation at hand. His thoughts were halted though when Gamzee grabbed both of his horns and lifted him out of his bed," g, gAMZEE STOP,"

Gamzee looked him up and down," oH, dUdE yOu ShOuLdA tOlD mE yOu WeRe NaKeD."

"i DID,,,,,"

"BrO yOu SaId YoU wErEn'T dEcEnT. WhAt ThE fUcK dOeS tHaT eVeN mEaN?"

"iT MEANS I'M NAKED,,,,"

Gamzee blinked, finally the words Tavros had said clicked in his brain," oH. yOu'Re NaKeD."

"uM, nO OFFENCE, bUT, nO SHIT GAMZEE,,," Tavros said crossing his arms, a little cross with the other.

Gamzee looked away a little and carried him, still by his horns, awkwardly over to his wheel chair and set him in it," wElL….i CaMe To ViSiT."

Tavros smiled and wheeled over to a towel on the floor and scooped it up, cleaning the slime off of his body. He couldn't stay mad at the tall troll before him. Once he was clean he propelled himself to a pair of pants and wrestled his bum legs into them.

"BrO iS iT hArD hAvInG fUcKeD uP lEgS?" Gamzee asked as he leaned on the nearest wall, watching Tavros struggle.

"uH,,,wELL IT WAS AT FIRST, tHEN i MOSTLY GOT USED TO IT, uM, iTS STILL HARD TO GET AROUND THOUGH, aND, uM, tO LIKE, dO NORMAL THINGS, aND IT SUCKS WHEN i FALL OUT OF MY FOURWHEELED DEVICE, uM, cUZ, tHE THING ROLLS AROUND WHEN i TRY TO GET BACK INTO IT," Tavros explained as he rolled around to face Gamzee," uH,,,,tHANKS FOR, uH, cOMING TO VISIT ME,,,,"

"BrO, yOu'Re A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe. SeRiOuSlY." Gamzee said smiling," dUdE i BrOuGhT yOu A gIfT." The taller troll said as he pulled a RedPop faygo from his back pocket. He set the bottle of wicked elixir on Tavros' desk and turned back to face the other male.

Tavros smiled a little as their eyes met," tHANKS," He loved how simple the indigo troll was. He received many a faygo, and many a random object from his dear friend. He fondly remembered once when Gamzee gave him a stick. The troll had told him it looked like a horn and that the stick was a miracle, and that he had to give it to his miracle friend. The stick now sat on a shelf in Tavros' room. It really didn't look like a horn. It looked like a snake, but Tavros smiled at Gamzee when he gave him the horn stick, appreciating the strange gift.

Gamzee nodded and stood silently for a long awkward moment, his thoughts bouncing from one thing to another; Though Gamzee couldn't pin point any of the thoughts that ran through his fried think pan, so he decided to do something that wasn't on his think pan and completely impulsive.

Tavros watched him quizzically. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Gamzee as the subjuggulate put his knees on either side of Tavros' legs and leaned in, pressing his lips to Tavros'.

Tavros turned every shade his blood could offer then slowly shut his eyes and let himself be consumed by the kiss. The only movement was from Tavros' hands; that shook and pressed to Gamzee's chest, unsure of what to do.

Gamzee slowly pulled back and looked down at the bull horned troll, who stared back at him with wide, dumbfounded eyes. Gamzee chuckled and put his hands on Tavros' shoulders," wHaTs ThAt LoOk FoR?"

"uH,,,,uM,,,,,,i,,,,uH,,,,," Tavros fumbled and realized his hands were still on Gamzee's chest, he quickly pulled them away and looked down, blushing again.

"YoU'rE bEiN mOtHeRfUcKiN cUtE aGaIn." Gamzee commented as he got off of the small blushing troll. He took the faygo from the desk and opened it, drinking a little of it, he then offered it to his friend.

Tavros just stared at the other male. Finally his mind reeled back into place and he began to yell," w, wHAT WAS THAT FOR, uM, w, wHY, aND, uM, nOW YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Tavros whimpered, unsure tears forming in his eyes, this was way too confusing for the small troll. He'd never had to deal with a situation like this before. It made him want to cry. What else could he do about it but cry? Said tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto his lap below.

Gamzee blinked with surprise and put the Faygo back onto the desk and leaned down to look at Tavros at eye level. He raised one grey hand and wiped Tavros' tears away," sOrRy BrO…dIdN't MeAn To UpSeT yOu….I dUnNo…JuSt ThOuGhT tHe MoMeNt CaLlEd FoR iT. iT wAs QuIeT aNd I wAnTeD tO dO iT."

"uH,,,,wHAT, wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, uM, gAMZEE, wE JUST KISSED, gAMZEE i DON'T KNOW HOW TO, uM, hANDLE THIS,,,,,," Tavros sputtered out, fumbling and shaking as his tears rolled down his face faster.

Gamzee furrowed his brow with concerned and cupped Tavros' face," sToP. sErIoUsLy MaN. yOu CaN hAnDlE tHiS. i KiSsEd YoU. sO wHaT? i AlReAdY sAiD wE cOuLd MaKeOuT a LiTtlE." Gamzee said, but this only seemed to make Tavros cry harder. Gamzee glowered, unsure what he was doing wrong. May be he should just leave.

All the sudden Tavros reached up and took fistfulls of Gamzee's shirt and yanked him so that he was eye level again," y, yOU'RE, um,,,,yOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT,,,," Tavros sobbed out," w, wHY DO YOU THINK I'M CRYING, wHY,"

Gamzee raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. Oh. Oh shit. "Oh MaN…yOu'Re ReD fOr Me ArEn'T yOu?" The highblood asked as he wrapped his long fingers around Tavros' wrists.

Tavros fumbled and tried to pull his hands away, but Gamzee held on tighter and for a split second let Tavros' wrists go, only to grab Tavros' hands and twine his fingers with the smaller trolls," dOn'T fUcKiN pUlL aWaY." The subjuggulate sounded serious for once and no stupid grin sat on his face.

The tears slowly stopped and Tavros blinked the last few away; though the tears stopped, the small troll still hiccupped from the sobbing that had just happened. Gamzee sighed and gripped his hands tighter," yOu DoNe BrO?"

Tavros nodded and looked down, ashamed of the display he had just created.

"I fEeL iT tOo TaV." Gamzee said after a moment of silence.

The bull horned troll's eyes widened and looked into Gamzee's eyes," yOU DO,"

"YeAh. SeRiOuSlY. wHy ElSe WoUlD i HaVe DoNe It?" Gamzee asked, a smirk crossing his face," sO cAlM dOwN. iTs Ok."

Tavros smiled wide and pulled his hands from Gamzee's, just to fling them around Gamzee's neck and pull him into a tight hug.

Gamzee laughed and hugged him back, he slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead to Tavros' and kissed him again, though this time, with a newfound passion.

The smaller troll quickly accepted the kiss and kissed back as deep as the other. His cheeks burned and his body tingled as Gamzee rubbed his tongue to Tavros' lips. Tavros opened his mouth and welcomed the tongue into his mouth, rubbing his own against it.

Tavros then pulled his arms back and wrapped them around Gamzee's waist and pulled him so that his knees were on either side of him, like they were before.

Gamzee pulled back for a moment," nO mAn. ThIs Is MoThErFuCkIn WrOnG."

A sudden fear pulsed through Tavros at those words and his face fell, he began to whimper again, but was quickly cut off when Gamzee scooped the paraplegic out of his wheel chair and sat in it himself. He grinned and sat Tavros on his lap.

Tavros flushed as he straddled the subjuggulate, his useless legs hanging over each side of his four wheeled device," gAMZEE, uH, tHIS IS KINDA,,,,uM,,,,aWKWARD."

"HuH? No ItS nOt. We'Re MaTeSpRiTs NoW. mAtEsPrItS dO tHiS." Gamzee said grinning as he ran a hand over Tavros' chest.

Tavros' face lit up," s, sO ITS NOT WRONG,"

"TaV. i SaId It WaS wRoNg BeCaUsE yOu, My MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE, sHoUlD nOt Be ThE dOmInAnT oNe." Gamzee said grinning at the now incredibly flustered Tavros.

"o, oH,,,,,,,y, yEAH,,,," Tavros looked to the side as he put his hands on Gamzee's shoulders.

"MaN yOu PrObAbLy HaVeN't EvEn AdMiNiStErEd SeLf MoThErFuCkIn StImUlAtIoN bEfOrE, hAvE yOu?" Gamzee asked the troll on his lap.

"uM,,,,,uM,,,,,n, nO,,,,i,,,,,uH,,,,,hAVEN'T,,,,," Tavros gripped Gamzee's shirt out of embarrassment and refused to look him in the eye.

"mAn DoN't Be EmBaRaSeD. iTs ToTaLlY mOtHeRfUcKiN fInE." Gamzee said as he started to run one of his thumbs over one of Tavros' nipples. He was pleased when Tavros let out a squeaky gasp, the other trolls hands tightening around the shirt they held," mMmM…tHiS'lL bE fUnNeR tHaN i ThOuGhT." Gamzee mumbled to himself as he put one hand on Tavros' thigh, gripping it and scooting him closer.

Tavros Squeaked and blushed," fUN, gAMZEE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT,"

"TaVrOs….Do YoU tRuSt Me?" Gamzee asked as he let one of his hands wander down Tavros' torso and rest on his clothed groin.

Tavros bit back a moan and watched the indigo's hand as it started to massage his bone buldge," yEAH, i,,,,uM,,,aH,,,i REALLY DO,,,,," The rust blood whispered to the other troll.

Gamzee smirked and undid Tavros' pants. With a few quick readjustments and a little yelping and grunting, Tavros' pants were back on the floor, and the little rust blood was back straddling Gamzee's lap, a deep coco blush on his cheeks.

Once Tavros got comfortable again, the highblood leaned in and kissed the troll before him, his hand ghosting back down his chest and to his groin to grip the others length. Tavros gasped into the kiss and bucked a little into the indigo's hand. He gripped Gamzee's shirt tightly and watched as Gamzee pulled back from the kiss to stick two long digits in his mouth. He sucked them for a bit then removed them from his mouth," lEtS uP aNd TrY a LiTtLe Of ThIs." At that Gamzee reached around behind Tavros and carefully slid one finger inside the other, the second one joining the first after the rust blood adjusted.

Tavros shut his eyes and leaned his head back, moaning loudly and tightening around the others fingers. Gamzee took this opportunity to lean in and suck on Tavros' neck, leaving little brown hickeys up and down the smaller troll's throat. He smiled as he sucked on an especially sensitive part, making Tavros squirm and moan under him. He stopped sucking and scissored his fingers inside of the squirming male.

Tavros responded by tightening and whimpering a little. Gamzee furrowed his brow and kissed Tavros' neck," rElAx Tav. ItLl HuRt If YoU dOnT." Gamzee said as he pressed a third finger in. Tavros moans and nodded, pushing down on the three fingers. The feeling was so foreign but it felt so good at the same time.

Gamzee left the fingers in for a bit, moving them around and watching Tavros' expression change accordingly. Finally the indigo removed the fingers and lifted the smaller troll up," tAv YoU uP aNd ReAdY?"

Tavros flushed and looked at Gamzee with a slightly scared expression, but it soon dissolved when he saw Gamzee's calm face. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, bracing himself.

The indigo carefully spread the others cheeks and set him down slowly on his throbbing member. Tavros gasped as the length was sheathed inside of him, pressing deep into his core. He didn't even really know that anything could go there!

Gamzee smiled comfortingly at Tavros and finished pulling him down, he then placed his hands on Tavros' hips and pushed him down the rest of the way. He paused and let the other adjust," yOu WaNt Me ToO StArT mOvIn?" Gamzee asked after a short while.

Tavros nodded and shivered, letting out a long soft moan as the larger of the two started moving in and out at a gentle, rhythmic pace.

Gamzee made sure to be slow and careful with the troll on his lap, knowing how sensitive and how easily hurt the other could be. He sped up a little when he felt the small troll's insides relax a little; this was rewarded with a few sweet moans and whimpers from the rust blood. Tavros tightened as he moaned and pushed down onto Gamzee's member a little harder.

He let out a loud and slightly strangled sounding moan as his deepest, sweetest spot was hit," tHERE! gAMZEE RIGHT THERE!" Tavros cried out, his skinny form arching from the pleasure of the spot being hit, his body almost being pushed over the edge, little streams of brown cum starting to run down his length.

Gamzee smiled at the others cries and he sped up his pace, his thrusts quickly losing the rhythm they had, his cheeks burned and he leaned in to kiss the rust blood and whisper," fUcK iM aLmOsT tHeRe…"

Tavros blushed, he could only imagine what that meant, Tavros never really learned, or understood this process, or the outcome. Though his mind quickly blanked the thought process and he cried out as his body was racked with pleasure; shooting his genetic material all over Gamzee's black shirt.

Gamzee let out a gasp as he felt the other tighten hard around him, he groaned loudly as the inner spasms pushed him over the edge too, filling the other up with indigo slurry. He continued to thrust, riding out both of their orgasms.

Once the two settled, Gamzee let out a long content sigh and pulled the smaller troll into a tight hug. Tavros smiled and hugged him back, that was the best he'd felt in a long while.

The two continued to hug and finally Gamzee broke it and pulled Tavros off of him. He himself then stood and set Tavros back in his chair. He tugged up his pants again and tossed his dirty shirt to the floor and quickly left the room, leaving a confused and kind of sticky Tavros.

"uH,,,,oK,,,," Tavros blinked confused and he looked down between his legs and blushed as he saw Gamzee's genetic material leaking out of him. He flushed deeply, not knowing what to do about it," gAMZEE,,,"

Finally Gamzee came back in with a wet towel and a hack saw. Tavros looked terrified. Gamzee chuckled," dOnT wOrRy MoThErFuCkEr." He said in a comforting tone as he cleaned the small troll up, wiping away the slurry that covered his chest and the chair. The lanky troll then tossed the dirty towel to the floor and climbed the ramp to Tav's recuperacoon.

"gAMZEE, wHAT ARE YOU DOING,,,," Tavros asked as Gamzee started violently sawing at the bed pod.

"fIxIn ThIs ShIt." Gamzee said as he tossed bits of bed pod and finally the hack saw to the ground. The subjuggulate quickly returned to Tavros, who he scooped into his arms and carried him back to recuperacoon. Tavros looked down from Gamzee's arms, and a wide smile spread across his face.

Gamzee had sawed sort of rectangular, long holes on either side of the entrance to the bed pod," c, cAN, i ACTUALLY FIT IN IT NOW," Tavros almost whispered.

"lEtS tEsT tHaT mY mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe." Gamzee said as he lowered Tavros into the spoor slime. The rust blood easily slipped all the way into the green slurry, but he quickly surfaced to smile up at Gamzee," i LOVE YOU,"

"i Up AnD lOvE yOu ToO TaVrOs." Gamzee said as he leaned down and pecked the others lips. He then pushed the little troll gently back into the slime. Tavros stayed under this time and Gamzee removed his pants and slid in after him.

Both in the slime, they clung to each other, curling up in the warm, comforting embrace of the recuperacoon. Gamzee pressed his forehead to Tavros' and shut his eyes. The rust blood stayed awake for a few more seconds, running his hands over the others arms and torso, remembering everything that they had done. A small smile graced his face and he nuzzled closer to the larger troll and finally shut his eyes too, falling into the deepest and most content sleep he had ever had.


End file.
